Riddle me this
by iria702
Summary: Originally titled the whisper in the mirror. Summary on opening note. *FINISHED*
1. Opening note

Opening Notes:  
  
Hello! Here is the first installment in my fan fiction series. It's a story about an American girl who happens to get to go to Hogwarts. Isn't that peachy?  
  
In this first installment, Ruby, a thirteen year old from America (Hawaii to be exact), is sent to Hogwarts by her foster parent Bobby. She comes to Hogwarts under a curse, that, without some help, she can not lift. Her experiences this year will set the stage for the rest of the series.  
  
I have set this in Harry's second year of Hogwarts. The story will continue by year, but I'll always update when this takes place before each installment.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only came up with Bobby and Ruby. I also don't own the title! I just found it fit.  
  
If you have any questions, please email or review me.  
  
Iria702@excite.com  
  
Hope you enjoy 


	2. Default Chapter

Chap. 1 Disclaimer on opening note Ruby was very unsure of herself as she walked down towards the front of the Great Hall. She had only heard about Hogwarts from the books her friend Bobby gave her. It was more magnificent then any book could have described. She was in awe of her surroundings when an old man at the front table broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Let the Sorting begin."  
  
The woman that led them in, Prof. McGonagall started to read off names. Ruby watch as one by one the first year students sat on a chair and had a hat placed on them. She didn't really know about the houses at there current standing, just how they were started. She's never going to get to my name Ruby thought. She scanned the front table, deciding it was the teacher's table and noticed an empty chair. How odd she thought. What excuse would a teacher have to be late? Then she noticed that the last student was on the chair. She would be next.  
  
"Kennedy, Ruby," McGonagall called. Ruby tentatively stepped up and sat on the chair. "Don't be scared, dear," the professor whispered as she placed the hat on her head.  
  
Her head zoomed as a voice said to her, "Definitely not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, no no no. Don't be so skittish girl," the hat chided as Ruby squirmed in her seat. "You are full of ambition," the hat continued, "perfect quality for a Slytherin, but also brave of heart, a perfect Gryffindor. You are as hard to place as Harry Potter!" That name rang a bell with Ruby, but at this moment she could not remember why. She felt as if the hat was strangling her brain.  
  
"Did you hear me, girl," the hat asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Which house, Gryffindor or Slytherin, would you prefer?" "Umm..." At this she slowly took off the hat, to the shock of everyone in the room, turned around, a faced the teachers' table. The old man looked at her kindly, but somewhat perplexed.  
  
"What's wrong, dear," he asked.  
  
"It asked me a question."  
  
"What did it ask you?"  
  
"Which house, Gryffindor or Slytherin, would I prefer." There was a murmur though the hall.  
  
"Well," said the man," Prof. McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor. Prof. Snape," he gestured to the empty chair," who is taking care of some business, is the head of Slytherin. Does that help?"  
  
Ruby look at both professor and empty chair then back at the old man. Without answering she put the hat back on her head.  
  
"Did you have a preference," the hat asked aloud.  
  
"No," Ruby answered to the shock of the students. Silence came and Ruby went numb. Say something you stupid hat!  
  
"GRYFFINDOR", the hat exclaimed. McGonagall took the hat as the students applauded. Ruby looked up at Prof. McGonagall with a placid look and asked which table to sit at. McGonagall pointed to the table where red and gold were the color of choice.  
  
*kind of a standard opening huh? 


	3. Chapter 2

Chap. 2 Disclaimer on opening note  
  
"Just a moment," the old man said before Ruby went to sit down. "Attention," he bellowed and the whole hall faced him. "This, as you now know, is Ruby Kennedy, a student all the way from Hawaii. She is technically in her second year, but will be placed in classes as her needs see fit. I hope you will make her feel welcome." Ruby didn't even turn pink, although she felt sick to her stomach. "You may take your seat. Let the feast begin!"  
  
"Over here, you can sit here," said a girl with bushy hair.  
  
"No, Hermione," whispered two boys across from her. "She seems really odd."  
  
"Nonsense," she answered," here, Ruby, you must be tired from your trip, eat something."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger. This," she pointed across the table, "is Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan."  
  
"Hello," Ruby said, not cracking a smile. Neville and Seamus nodded.  
  
"And," continued Hermione," Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are suppose to be here. I guess you'll meet them later."  
  
"Yeah, said a red haired boy," if they don't get expelled."  
  
"But you have to admit," started another red haired boy (they looked exactly a like); "it was bloody brilliant."  
  
"Hey, it's not that brilliant," shouted another boy with short brown hair from a few seats away, "especially if I have to train a new Seeker!"  
  
"Well, maybe this new girl can do it," One of the two red haired boys answered back. "Then it would be equal, three boys, and three girls."  
  
"Yeah, George, we could all have dates!" The two exploded into laughter. The boy a few seats away didn't seem so amused.  
  
"Twins," Ruby asked Hermione. "Yeah, Fred and George Weasley, the jokers. If they don't make you laugh tonight, don't worry, they'll get you. Their brother, Percy is a Gryffindor prefect," she pointed to someone, but Ruby could only see another red haired boy. "And then Ginny," she pointed to a shy girl sitting to the side," just started Hogwarts, and Ron is in our grade."  
  
"Who is that down there?"  
  
"That is Oliver Wood. He is the captain of the Quidditch team."  
  
Since Hermione seemed very knowledgeable Ruby continued to ask questions. Hermione told her all the names of the teachers, including Dumbledore, and what each taught.  
  
As the feast came to an end, the students started to head towards their dorms. McGonagall came over and told Ruby to come to the front table.  
  
"Thanks for the seat."  
  
"Don't mention it," Hermione smiled warmly.  
  
"Come, my dear," Dumbledore said. Ruby stood in front of the table. "We are going to ask you some questions every student should be able to answer upon entering their second year here at Hogwarts. Prof. Flitwick." A tiny man stood on his chair and Ruby turned her attention to him, although she almost missed him.  
  
"Do you have your wand, Miss Kennedy?"  
  
"Yes," Ruby brought out her wand, a ten and a quarter inch, holly, with unicorn hair.  
  
"Will you levitate this feather?"  
  
Ruby stepped forward, feeling all the other teachers' eyes on her. "Wingardium Leviosa," she said with a swish and a flick. The feather floated into the air then Ruby landed it softly back on the table.  
  
As the questions continued, Ruby found herself being placed in all the normal second year classes, even in Herbology, which she only read about.  
  
Just then, a door to the side opened, and a man, all in black, swiftly came through and sat hard in the seat that had been empty the entire night.  
  
"Just in time, Severus," said Dumbledore.  
  
"My apologies."  
  
"No need. Ruby Kennedy, this is your potions teacher Prof. Snape." They looked at each other with utmost indifference.  
  
"Alright, Miss Kennedy, we will see how book smart you are on potions tonight, but the really test will come in the classroom. I can change which class you are in within a day if necessary, understood." It was more of a statement then a question. Ruby nodded, knowing that even if she didn't understand, he would not explain it to her.  
  
"Tell me where can I find a Bezoar?"  
  
"In the stomach of a goat." Snape seemed surprised at how quickly she answered, and then fired the next question.  
  
"What ingredients make the draft of the living ..."  
  
"Asphodel and Wormwood," Ruby interrupted.  
  
"Well, Prof. Snape, it seems young Ruby knows her potions," Dumbledore remarked. "Let's finish with Defense against the Dark Arts. Prof. Lockhart?" Lockhart smiled like a ken doll and looked nothing like a real wizard.  
  
"Hello, Ruby." Now it was even worse, he was talking to her like a kindergarten teacher. She was feeling exasperated. "Now, my question is, what is your favorite book of mine?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Your favorite book. You did get the collection required didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't read them yet."  
  
"I have..."  
  
"You will be completely behind! This is unfortunate..."  
  
"Stop!" The teachers looked at Ruby, a little surprised. She had spoken so softly the rest of the time, that the outburst even surprised her. She composed herself and answered reluctantly, "Holiday with Hags."  
  
"Oh, well why didn't you say so before." The other teachers look as exasperated as Ruby did. "It is an excellent book isn't..."  
  
Ruby cut him off," Can anyone else give me a dark arts question?" The table fell silent. Ruby couldn't believe she had asked for a better question. It was rude to put down a teacher; she knew that, but really, favorite book?  
  
"What is the unforgivable curse that no person can fight?" The question came from Snape. Ruby couldn't believe that the table could get any quieter then it had, but it did.  
  
"Prof. Snape, that question is inappropriate. No one entering their second year would know that." Snape muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Well, she asked."  
  
"Ruby," Dumbledore said, "You will get your schedule tomorrow at breakfast with the rest of the students. You may retire to the dormitories." Dumbledore smiled. Ruby looked at him and nodded. Then she walked over to Snape. "The answer is Arvada Kadarva. And one person has overcome the curse, but only one," Ruby answered as if she was only answering that two plus two was four. She turned to walk out, and then quickly spun back around. "Where is the dormitory?"  
  
***  
  
McGonagall took Ruby to Gryffindor tower, commenting on the moving stair cases and paintings. They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Wattlebird," McGonagall said and the portrait flew open. "Goodnight, Miss Kennedy." Ruby stepped through the portal into chaos. There was plenty of commotion in the common room, but she really didn't care. She just wanted to go to bed.  
  
"Ruby," Hermione called and came up from behind.  
  
"Where are the dorms?"  
  
"Up this way." Hermione took her to a room with five beds. "Your bed is here next to mine." Ruby saw all her things next to the bed.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight, Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight and Ruby..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's ok to smile, or not to smile. This is really different for you."  
  
"Thanks, Hermione."  
  
*Hope you are all enjoying it so far. Leave comments or questions! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chap. 3 Disclaimer on opeing note  
  
Ruby was up at the crack of dawn. Sunrise in England was much different then a sunrise in Hawaii. She pondered the sun a moment, thinking about what Bobby had said in Diagon Alley.  
  
"You need this, Ruby. A new beginning. This is the best wizarding school in the world. You'll get lost in the foster system if you stay in Hawaii. I have taught you what you need to know to get started. You are a bright girl, and maybe someone at Hogwarts can help you."  
  
Ruby loved Bobby dearly. He was the best foster parent she had ever had; he was a wizard and understood her. She smiled softly to herself, when a bookshelf in the room fell over. She gasped, fixed it, and quickly reminded herself of her curse and got changed.  
  
* * *  
  
At breakfast, Ruby sat next to Hermione who wanted to know Ruby's life story.  
  
"Well," Ruby began," I am not originally from Hawaii. I only lived there for about two years. I lived with my parents in Illinois until I was nine. When my parents couldn't change my magical ability, they considered me a freak and disowned me."  
  
"That is so sad."  
  
"I guess it is," said the red haired boy, Ron.  
  
"Ron, you only guess?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I bet Harry wished the Dursleys would disown him."  
  
"Yeah, they probably would love to." Ahh Ruby thought. So this is the famous Harry Potter She had heard of Harry and Voldemort from Bobby. She could slightly see the scar, but did not stare.  
  
"So what happened after that," Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I was shuffled through many different homes until Bobby sent for me. He said as long as I didn't mind moving to Hawaii, that he would love to have me. Bobby asked for me, because he is wizard, an auror to be exact. And he wanted me to go to school." "Wow, that's interesting."  
  
"No it's not," Ron scoffed as they made their way to Herbology.  
  
* * * Ruby ate lunch by herself. She couldn't find Ron, Harry, or Hermione. As she ate, she contemplated the happenings of the day so far. She had been sneered, pointed, and laughed at, and was yelled at by students for sitting in their chair. Draco Malfoy gave her a good yelling and finished by calling her a mudblood. The other students gasped at his, while Ruby just walked away. She would have to ask Hermione later, seeing that she seemed to know everything. Ruby had fifteen minutes before Potions started, but she made her way to the dungeon.  
  
"Hey," A boy stopped her.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Don't let that little Malfoy get to you. He is just trying to get you mad so you'll do something worthy of detention."  
  
"I see." Ruby had remembered seeing this boy at dinner, but couldn't remember what Hermione said his name was.  
  
"By the way, I'm Oliver Wood."  
  
"Ruby Kennedy, Pleased to meet you."  
  
"You know, you could smile when you say that, it would make it more convincing," he teased.  
  
"Well, I'm not having a great day. I need to get going in fact."  
  
"Ok, see you later."  
  
Ruby couldn't believe it. She dared not to show her emotions, but on the inside all she could think was that a cute boy talked to her. As she walked down to the dungeons, she shook off the feeling. All I need are friends right now. I don't need a boyfriend. She was the first one to arrive at the Potions classroom and the room wasn't even open yet. She dropped her book bag and used the window to the class as a mirror. She fixed her long, black hair into a bun, so no hair would fall into anything.  
  
"This is a Potion class, Miss Kennedy, not a vanity." Ruby turned to see Snape a good five paces away. "I am well aware of that, Professor. I am just waiting for class to start." She sat on the cold floor and started rummaging through her bag. Soon, some Slytherin students, including Draco Malfoy, came down to the dungeon followed by Gryffindor students. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were the last to arrive.  
  
"Ruby, how long have you been waiting," asked Harry.  
  
"Not long. Just didn't want to get lost."  
  
They filed into the classroom and the line, Ruby noticed, was clearly drawn: Gryffindor in the back, Slytherins in the front. Ruby took a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Nobody sits here, right?"  
  
"No," answered Ron.  
  
"Get out your books and start studying." Prof. Snape swept through the class.  
  
"Tomorrow we will test on random potions the whole class period." Students quickly opened their books.  
  
"Can you believe this," whispered Hermione. "A test on the second day of school?"  
  
"That's Snape for you," Harry remarked. "What do you need, Ruby?" Harry noticed her hand raised.  
  
"Must I always yell at you three? Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But Professor..." Harry started.  
  
"Mr. Potter, might I remind you of the thin line you walk?"  
  
"Ruby has a question."  
  
Snape looked at her, hand raised and eyes boring into him. "If you think, Miss Kennedy, that you will get a bias on tomorrow's test, you are very much mistaken."  
  
"I only wanted to ask if this is the only book we are to study."  
  
"Of course it is, silly girl." They studied the rest of the period. When class was over, Harry Ron, Hermione, and Ruby made their way to Gryffindor tower.  
  
* * * "I'm never going to do well in Potions class, especially with a period of tests." Hermione barely touched her dinner.  
  
"Not like any of us will," replied Ron. "Snape will always favor the Slytherins over any Gryffindor."  
  
"Maybe we should go to the library, see if we can study anything else."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Harry and Ron said together.  
  
"I wonder where Ruby has gotten to."  
  
"Hermione, she's really, well...weird."  
  
"I have to agree with Ron. She does seem really odd."  
  
"You both can be really mean. Think of how weird we all seem to her. Our opinions make more difference than hers just because we are in the majority."  
  
"Ha! You talking about that fresh mudblood?"  
  
"What do you want Malfoy," asked Harry.  
  
"Ruby's her name, Malfoy," said Hermione. "Maybe you should try and use it."  
  
"Excuse me," Percy came up," but I do believe you all should be moving to the places you belong."  
  
"Oh, shut up Percy," Ron said as they left for the Gryffindor common room. Hermione studied in the common room until ten thirty that night. She went to her bed and studied some more and worried about Ruby. She didn't come back to the dorm until midnight.  
  
"Ruby, I was getting really worried," Hermione whispered. "You know when we're supposed to be up here."  
  
"Yeah, I was just in a quiet place where I could study." Ruby got changed and into bed. "Hermione, go to bed. You don't need to study. You're very smart. Good night."  
  
"Goodnight." With that Ruby turned to sleep and heard Hermione do the same.  
  
*Aww Hermione is worrying about everyone but herself yet again! hehe I hope you are enjoying the story. Please tell me if I need to fix something.* 


	5. Chapter 4

Chap. 4 Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Ruby again was early to Potions class, so she sat on the floor by the classroom door. She pulled out the book she borrowed from the library, Complex Potions and their Cures.  
  
"Early again, Miss Kennedy?"  
  
"Prof. Snape, if you don't mind, I'm trying to concentrate."  
  
"I apologize," He said in his most sarcastic tone. He is just trying to make you mad, don't let him know it is working, she thought to herself.  
  
"You know, this won't score points with me."  
  
"Why would I want to do that, Professor?" Ruby didn't even look up from her book. She saw him turn to go back to his office.  
  
* * *  
  
"I am giving you each a card with the potion and ingredients written on it. When you are finished, you bring a test tube full up to me. I will grade it, then, give you the next potion. Begin."  
  
Ruby was given a simple, weak sleeping potion. It took no time for her to prepare and mix the ingredients. Unlike the rest of the students who mixed their ingredients with metal ladles, Ruby mixed the way the books suggested for the best potions. This potion required swiveling the caldron until the potion turned a dark purple. When the color and texture were correct, she took a test tubeful up to Snape.  
  
"I'm finished." Snape took the tube of sleeping potion and examined it. Ruby noticed from the grade sheet that no one else had finished their potion yet.  
  
"Satisfactory work, Miss Kennedy."  
  
"Thanks, and don't hold back on the next one," she retorted. Snape sneered at her and handed her another potion to make. This time it was a potion for magical allergies, much more difficult then a sleeping potion. She gathered her ingredients and started mixing. This mixture asked for a light shaking of the caldron until a blue steam rose. This took a little more time then she would have liked. She looked up a moment and notice Prof. Snape watching her. She started to shake the caldron again when the blue steam rose. She smiled at her triumph and Ron's caldron tipped over.  
  
"Ron, I am so sorry."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I must have knocked it over. What were you making?"  
  
"Sleeping potion," answered Ron.  
  
"What happened here, Mr. Weasely?"  
  
"It was my fault," Ruby quickly spoke up. "I must have knocked it over." Snape looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Miss Kennedy will clean this up, Mr. Weasely. Continue with what you have left." Snape looked into Ruby's caldron and went to his desk. As class ended Ruby was still cleaning up sleeping potion. When she finally finished, she grabbed her bag and went up to Snape's desk.  
  
"What is it, Miss Kennedy?"  
  
"Did you grade my second potion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And you couldn't have possibly knocked over Weasely's caldron."  
  
'Well... It's the only logical explanation."  
  
"Maybe." Ruby peered at the grade sheet to find another satisfactory by her name.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." And Ruby left.  
  
*short chapter? Yes. But sweet and to the point...or is it? MUHAHAHAHA 


	6. Chapter 5

Chap. 5 Disclaimer on opening note.  
  
You could feel the relief throughout the school when the first week of classes was finished. But if Ruby felt out of place before, it was doubled on the weekend. While the students were allowed to dress casual, most of the girls at breakfast still wore skirts. Ruby wore baggy cameo pants and a black hooded, three quarter shirt. She hated the strange looks she got from all the tables, including some of the teachers. She quickly sat down.  
  
"If they wanted us to wear skirts all the time, they could've told me.  
  
"Well," Ron said, "they usually don't have to. Most girls just do."  
  
When mail arrived Ruby saw an owl headed her way. It dropped a letter in front of her.  
  
"Who's it from," asked Hermione.  
  
"It's from Bobby," she exclaimed. Her excitement made a whole pitcher of pumpkin juice spill.  
  
"Dear Ruby," she read aloud to the intrigue of Hermione. "I hope your first week at Hogwarts has gone well. Classes might be tough at first, but I know you will succeed." She stopped there.  
  
"Well, what else?"  
  
"Oh," Ruby said as if she woke from a daze. "I hope they are treating you well. Sincerely, Bobby. P.S. Beware of anyone with the name Malfoy."  
  
"Well," said Harry," at least it's not just us."  
  
"I have to go," said Ruby as the three tried to stifle their laughter.  
  
Ruby went to the potions section of the library and reread the middle of Bobby's letter.  
  
"You may want to ask your Potion teacher for help on your Scherzo curse. He might have some good books for you and he will defiantly have the ingredients you'll need."  
  
"Easier said then done," Ruby said aloud as she folded the letter in her pocket and started scavenging the selves for another book that may give her the potion cure she needed.  
  
It was then she noticed she was being watched. "Prof. Snape, it is not polite to spy on people. Can I help you with something?"  
  
"You need to come with me. We have a meeting with Prof. Dumbledore."  
  
Ruby looked at him then back at the bookshelf. She sighed heavily and took one of the books and headed to the check it out. Snape followed her.  
  
"It would be good to meet him, today," he said as Ruby grabbed a restricted section pass. This would be a good chance to get Snape's "help".  
  
"Sign this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, if you don't, I won't go to any meetings." This was a lie, she knew it. But if it got her what she wanted...  
  
"Childish," he scoffed.  
  
"Think of it as taking an active role in my education."  
  
"You want to stay where you are at? Fine. Forget the meeting."  
  
"It's just a signature." She looked pleadingly at Snape. "Come on, just a swish and a flick with a pen. Almost like a charm."  
  
Snape sighed and signed the pass, "This is ridiculous."  
  
"Thanks, take me wherever you want."  
  
Ruby followed Snape down towards a lone gargoyle.  
  
"Lemon drop," Snape said. They walked passed the gargoyle and upstairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*Again short. Oh well I guess you'll have to live with it WON'T YA!!! ** This is one chapter where I've added a lot of dialogue. Hope Snape is meaner for you YF. ( 


	7. Chapter 6

Chap. 6 Disclaimer on opening note.  
  
"Ahh, Prof. Snape and Ruby Kennedy, good day to you both."  
  
"Good day Professor," Ruby responded looking around the room full of magical gadgets.  
  
"Have a seat, both of you." They both sat a crossed from Dumbledore. "Now, Prof. Snape, you've brought to my attention that Ruby is much farther along in Potions then we previously thought, correct."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now, Ruby," Dumbledore turned to her, "Prof. Snape would like to move you to his fourth year class. What do you think?"  
  
Ruby thought a moment. "It would be more challenging."  
  
"Yes, but Prof. Snape has made it clear that he thinks you can handle it..." Ruby looked at Snape who gave merely nodded. Oh yeah, she thought, crystal.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think," Ruby paused then decided," I think it would be good for me to in a higher class."  
  
"Then it's settled. Here is your new schedule. You will know have Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws and fourth year Potions with the Gryffindor and Slytherins. Now, if you would excuse us Prof. Snape, I would like to have a word with Ruby alone." Snape made a grunt like noise and left.  
  
"How are you, Ruby?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Your teachers have said marvelous things about you, and your friend Bobby seems very pleased."  
  
"How do you know Bobby?"  
  
"Ahh well, I didn't know him very well as an auror, saw him on occasion. He is a very nice man. He wrote to me about you, and how he wanted you to come to Hogwarts. He thought it might help you."  
  
"Yes." She didn't know where this was going.  
  
"He seems to enjoy being a foster parent more then he did being an auror. That's one thing I remember about him as an auror. He loved having kids around."  
  
"Well, he is the best foster parent I ever had."  
  
"I should say so. You are very lucky to have found him." He paused then and looked more intently into Ruby's eyes. "If you ever have a problem Ruby, you can always tell me. My door is always open."  
  
Ruby uneasily answered," Thank you." Did he know of her curse? How could he not. But he never mentioned it.  
  
"Good, you may leave."  
  
Ruby returned to the library that evening, with her gold card.  
  
*"La la la life is so fab!"-Georgia 


	8. Chapter 7

Chap. 7 Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Ruby enjoyed the following weeks leading up to Halloween. The only class she could not stand was Defense against the Dark Arts. It wasn't so bad when she was suffering with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but now she was alone. Potions were very interesting and slightly harder, but not much changed there. Gryffindor still owned the back. Ruby sat next to Ron's twin brothers Fred and George. Although they thought she was weird, they decide they would make it their goal to get her to laugh.  
  
"Really, Ruby," Fred said, "It won't hurt, just makes you laugh." He was getting ready to throw Tickle solution at her.  
  
"Yeah," George grinned," Won't hurt at all."  
  
"Ten points from the three of you," Snape said in passing. To Ruby's relief, they put the solution away.  
  
The only problem Ruby was having was that she started nodding off in class. Not that it mattered in Defense Against, Lockhart never noticed her anyway. She kept studying potion cures later and later at night.  
  
One night, she fell asleep by a window near the library. Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost found her around day break. He told Dumbledore, who came and took her to the infirmary.  
  
When Ruby woke around noon, Madam Pomfrey quickly brought her a tray of food.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Headmaster brought you in early this morning. It's about one now." "I missed all my morning classes!"  
  
"Don't worry, dear, you can make your afternoon ones if that makes you feel better."  
  
Ruby was completely floored as she left the infirmary. All she had in the afternoon was Transfiguratoin, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms.  
  
"Ruby, what happened?" asked Harry as he ran towards her. Ron and Hermione followed.  
  
"I fell asleep studying."  
  
"Wow, you're worse then Hermione."  
  
"I know what," Hermione said," You should come with us to visit Hagrid today. You finish with Defense before we finish with Potions. You can just meet us down there. All you need to do is relax."  
  
Harry and Ron gave Hermione a strange look. "When did you become a master of relaxation," asked Ron.  
  
When Defense was over, Ruby ran to turn in her homework to her morning classes. When she got to the dungeon, Snape was not in his office, and she could not see if he was in the middle of teaching.  
  
"To go in or not to go in?" She thought about the worse that could happen and entered the classroom.  
  
He wasn't in there, but every face in the class turned to her. "Umm... Where is Prof. Snape?"  
  
"Dumbledore and McGonagall came to talk to him," answered Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, something important I guess," concluded Harry.  
  
Ruby walked up to Snape's desk and placed her homework on it.  
  
"If it isn't the genius mudblood," Malfoy spat. "Come to visit the underlings have you?"  
  
"You think you're funny, Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm quite funny."  
  
"Maybe I should start laughing now."  
  
"Maybe you should," he sneered. And with that, Ruby thought of all the funny things Fred and George tried to do to make her laugh. Slowly she giggled and Malfoy's table of ingredient tipped over. Then her giggle became a bubbling laugh and part of the ceiling crumbled. Cauldrons around the room exploded. As quickly as she started, she stopped. Giving Malfoy an evil look, she walked out and almost ran right into Snape.  
  
"Miss Kennedy, feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, I left my homework on your desk." She pointed into the classroom. "You really shouldn't leave them unattended." Ruby left and waited for Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the common room.  
  
* I love this chapter. The images just flash through my mind every time. I actually got the idea for this scene from one of the episodes of The Little Mermaid. I just made it more suited to Harry Potter world. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chap. 8 Disclaimer on opening note. As the week of Halloween came, Ruby made a break through, or so she thought. A potion that stopped vocal curses. The only problem was that she did not have all the ingredients. "Your Potion's teacher would have the ingredients you need," Ruby thought back to Bobby's letter. If I could only get into his office without anyone noticing.  
  
"What are you doing, Ruby?"  
  
"Just thinking, Harry."  
  
"About..."  
  
Ruby sighed," The Halloween feast."  
  
"Oh yeah, it's fun," Harry said half-heartedly. "Hermione, Ron, and I are going to Nick's Death Party instead."  
  
"Really?" Ruby's eyes lit.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna come? I'm sure Nick won't mind."  
  
"No, thank you," Ruby got up and walked to the library.  
  
* * *  
  
As the students filed into the hall on Halloween, Ruby slipped away from the group and down to the dungeon. She found Snape's office locked. The spell that unlocked the door was very difficult, but Ruby got in all the same.  
  
When she found the cabinet of ingredients, she quickly collected what she needed and started mixing.  
  
"Green," she kept saying, "must turn green." The moment the mixture turned green, she put it in a cup and downed it. Her throat was on fire, but cooled quickly. I wonder if it's worked yet. She tried to laugh, but nothing came out. She tried to speak and nothing came out. Oh no, she thought just as Snape burst into his office.  
  
"What in the world are you doing in here, girl?" The words poured forth like venom. Ruby could only open her mouth and expel air. "Don't play dumb with me." Ruby opened her book and pointed to the potion. "You drank that?" Ruby nodded trying hard not to cry. "And now you can't talk." She nodded, which caused the tears to spill over. Snape sighed heavily and started to make an antidote. Ruby bent her head in shame.  
  
"Drink this," he handed her a cup filled with a black liquid. It felt like tar going down her throat. "So, why didn't you just ask if you needed something."  
  
"Well," Ruby said, surprised to hear her voice, "I didn't want anyone to know."  
  
"Know what?" His voice had changed to something between exasperation and kindness.  
  
"I'm under a Scherzo curse."  
  
"Yes, and.." "Well, how would you like people to know you couldn't do something or else bad accidents would happen. Malf...I mean, certain people might have tried to use it to get me expelled."  
  
"Well," he didn't finish his sentence. Snape then ask how Ruby came to be under this curse.  
  
"The neighbor of one of my foster parents was a wizard, a real mean man. He cursed me because I, 'bothered him'."  
  
Silence followed. Finally Snape said, "We will have to research some more. But I don't need you to miss class because of sleep depravation." Ruby looked at him surprised. "Go back to your dorm. I'll decide something by tomorrow." With that Ruby walked out and into more chaos.  
  
*Yes, I know. "Snape is not mean enough." Maybe he sees something of importance in this Gryffindor girl? Or will he torment her like all the rest? Read more! 


	10. Chapter 9

Chap. 9 Disclaimer on opening note  
  
Ruby came out of the dungeons and found a stand still upstairs. Snape walked passed her to join up with the other teachers. Dumbledore made an announcement and the prefects took the students to their common rooms and the teachers went in another direction along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Nobody noticed Ruby, now alone in the hall, could see what had caused the interruption. The wall that everyone had been facing had a message written in blood: "The Chamber of Secrets is open...enemies of the heir beware!"  
  
Ruby looked at the words on the wall. What did they mean and how did they get here?  
  
"Excuse me." Ruby turned to the dark corner where a shadowy figure stood.  
  
"Why haven't you gone back to your dormitory?"  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?"  
  
"I am a Slytherin prefect."  
  
"Ok....so..."  
  
"I will escort you back to your common room. Come with me."  
  
They walked down the halls toward Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"It is my duty as a prefect."  
  
"Even as a Slytherin prefect?"  
  
"Yes, all prefects must do their job." They stopped in front of the portal to the common room.  
  
"We are at your stop. Have a good night."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Tom Riddle."  
  
"And I am Ruby..."  
  
"Kennedy."  
  
"How did you.."  
  
"I know a lot about you, Ruby. And your curse." They stared at each other. How did he know. Snape wouldn't have told. There was no time.  
  
"Good night, Ruby," he smiled slyly receding into the shadows. Ruby stood there for a few seconds then yelled into the hall, "I don't like to be interrupted!" No one answered her back.  
  
Ruby waited in the common room for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come back, but got a couple different surprises instead.  
  
"Ahh, Ruby haven't talked to you since your first day."  
  
"Oh, uh hello, Oliver." "So you remember me." How could I forget. Man he is dreamy. Stop this now. Say something!  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Well, I had a question for you." This was intriguing. "I am the captain of the Quidditch team," uh oh that's it, he's a jock, bye-bye love, " And I, well I know I'm a year ahead of you, but..." What? Say it stupid boy! ,"Well, Fred and George say you're bloody good at potions and I need some, well tutoring. If you can't do it, I understand, but I really didn't want to ask Snape for help. He might try to ruin the Gryffindor team that way. Like I said I under..."  
  
"Breathe."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I will help you if you need it. Or I'll do what I can at least."  
  
"Really? You're the best."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ha, ha," a laugh came from behind them. George popped up and looked right at Ruby. "You made a joke, wow! I never thought I'd see the day. Wait till I tell Fred." George ran upstairs.  
  
"Well, thanks again, Ruby."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Shortly after, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in. "What happened to you guys? Is everything ok?" They explained to Ruby about Filch's cat being found petrified at the scene and how they were at first blamed for it.  
  
"We really should get to bed," Harry said. Ruby started up while the others continued to whisper into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
As Ruby searched the library, she heard Ron, Hermione, and Harry planning on how to find the heir of Slytherin. As they approached the restricted section, Ruby stopped them just short.  
  
"Ruby, you scared us," Ron jumped.  
  
"Just a word to the wise, be careful when breaking into Snape's office."  
  
"Why would we want to do that," asked Harry as Ruby walked away. Hermione and Ron shrugged and went to find the book Moste Potente Potions. As Hermione read the ingredients, she commented on how they would have to get some of them from Snape's office.  
  
"How did she know?"  
  
"Strange," Ron concluded.  
  
Ruby sat outside reading yet another potions book. Malfoy came up to her.  
  
"Hey, mudblood, Snape wants to see you in his office." Ruby didn't acknowledge his presence. "Hello, Ruby..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I said Snape wants to see you. Now." Ruby snapped the book shut, got up and headed to the dungeon.  
  
"Miss Kennedy, come in." Snape sat at his table, Ruby sat across from him.  
  
"Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, after dinner we will research antidotes for your curse until ten."  
  
"What about curfew?"  
  
"I have told McGonagall that you are assisting me with some research for the Ministry. You will not be in trouble."  
  
Ruby lowered her head, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you."  
  
*Wow, Oliver is awesome isn't he? Hehehe. I get all giddy just reading that part! 


	11. Chapter 10

Chap. 10 Disclaimer on opening note Ruby had never heard of the game Quidditch. But Ron was well on his way to explaining as they found their seats.  
  
"It's wicked, really." he commented. "See those three hoops? That's where they score! Oh, it's starting!" And that was the last she heard from Ron. She would've asked Hermione, but she was on the other side of Ron, and the chances of Ron moving were slim.  
  
"And," a small voice piped up next to her, "there are seven players on each team. Oliver is the Keeper, he is by the goals and tries to stop the quaffle from scoring, that's the bigger red ball that is carried by the Chasers. Then," she continued as the game was going on." My brothers, Fred and George, are the Beaters who try to keep the mean black balls away from the other players. And finally the Seeker, which is Harry," she sort of blushed as she said his name. "He has to find the little gold ball with wings called the Golden Snitch. If he finds it he, " she stopped and her attention was on the field. One of the black balls seemed to be chasing Harry.  
  
"Is that normal?" The small girl just shook her head. Harry and Malfoy were neck and neck racing, but Ruby couldn't see what they were chasing after. This was not Ruby's idea of fun. A gasp suddenly went through the crowd as the black ball hit Harry. Then cheering!  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"Harry caught the snitch! We won!"  
  
"Oh, yay!"  
  
Hermione and Ron were heading down to the stadium floor.  
  
"Come on," The girl said. "We'll meet them at the infirmary."  
  
"So," Ruby began as they walked into the castle. "You are another Weasley?"  
  
"Yes," She said shyly. "My name is Ginny. It's my first year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, so are you the youngest?"  
  
"Yeah, only girl too. Umm." She stopped short of the infirmary entrance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I need to go back to the common room." She turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, thanks for talking to me, and telling me about Quidditch and all." Ginny simply turned and smiled.  
  
"What happened," Ruby asked when she saw Hermione and Ron gathered around Harry's bed.  
  
"Lockhart decided to 'fix' Harry's broken arm by de-boning it," answered Ron.  
  
"That idiot."  
  
"You children should let him rest. He has a long night of regrowing to do," Madam Pomfrey stamped.  
  
"You better get going," said Harry.  
  
"Hope you feel better, Harry." Ruby walked out, but it took a bit before Hermione and Ron followed.  
  
* Yes, I know, short chapter. blah blah. I just needed something to really introduce Ginny to Ruby, where they actually talked. I thought it was cute. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chap. 11 Disclaimer on opening note Research on potion cures was going nowhere and Ruby was becoming very impatient. "We are never going to find it, are we?" "Oh yes we will," said Snape. "It's here, somewhere."  
  
Ruby was very down trodden walking into the common room that night. But Hermione came up excitedly to her. "A dueling club, Ruby. You should come with us. It should be interesting." "Hmm," Ruby acknowledged as she went to bed.  
  
"I think something's up with Ruby." "What do you mean, Harry," asked Hermione. "Well, I saw her in the library studying with Snape." Ron made an ugly face at the sound of that, then Harry continued, "And when she laughs, or smiles, something falls over and explodes." "You think she's cursed of something." asked Ron. "Or something."  
  
* * *  
  
Ruby walked into the Great Hall where a number of students had already gathered. Lockhart and Snape where at the front of the group "Ahh, Miss Rhapsody," Lockhart called out. He never did seem to get her name right. "Come to join us?" Ruby gave him a look that would kill; sat by the fire, book at the ready. Lockhart went on and on about how great he was at dueling compared to Snape. Ruby noticed the girls, including Hermione, swooned. Lockhart and Snape prepared to duel. "Expellermus," Snape said confidently throwing Lockhart, and his wand a crossed the room. Ruby let out a small giggle, cause a candle to splat to the floor. Luckily it put itself out. Snape shot her a look. "Sorry," she mouthed but from the look in Snape's eyes, he found it funny too.  
  
"Good technique to show them, Professor. Of course I could've stopped you if I wanted too."  
  
"Yeah, right," Ruby said so the room could hear. The girls sneered at her while the boys laughed. At this point Lockhart and Snape started pairing the students. Snape instantly separated Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was paired with Malfoy. This should be interesting, Ruby thought as they began to duel. Curse after curse, and neither was winning. Finally Snape intervened.  
"Hmm," Lockhart mused, "I guess I better teach you how to block unwanted curses. Lockhart took Harry, while Snape took Malfoy, and each told the student what to do. Neither of them did very well or blocked a curse. Malfoy flicked his wand and a snake shot out at Harry.  
  
"Be still, Potter. I'll take care of it," Snape said, nonchalantly. But the snake went after another student.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Ruby heard Harry say as he ran after the snake. The whole group of students looked really scared as the snake went docile to Harry's voice. Snape finally made the snake disappear while everyone just stared at Harry. Ruby couldn't figure out why though. He tried to stop the snake, what harm was there in that?  
  
* * * "Out late again." "What's it to you," Ruby turned to face the Slytherin prefect from before. "You know it is dangerous, with that monster petrifying people right and left." "There was another attack?" He nodded. "And there will be more. Let me escort you back to your dorm." She raised her eyebrow. "I don't think that thing will be afraid of you." He grinned, "Don't worry; you'll be safe with me." They walked in silence until Ruby finally said, "You know, your not like the other Slytherins." "What do you mean?" "Well, any of the other Slytherin prefect would have given me a demerit by now." "I still might." That killed the conversation. "Umm, how is the potion coming?" Ruby stopped dead. He turned and looked at her. "The one for the curse that you're under?" "How did you know?" "I told you before; I know a lot about you." "How?" "Does it matter?" "Yes, it matters." "Well, I just, well kind of read your mind." She didn't seem to buy it. "Read my mind, huh. What am I thinking now?" He sighed," You were thinking, he lies. He'll never know what I'm thinking; now you're think, how did he know that." "That was too easy." "Yes, it was. Now, can we continue our journey to the tower?" They walked on and Ruby got to learn a bit about Tom Riddle. When they finally arrived at Gryffindor tower Tom leaned by her ear," You'll find your cure sooner then you think." Then he kissed her cheek. "I hope to see you smile the next time I see you Ruby."  
  
* * * "Hey, Ruby," Harry was the only one in the common room. "What's the matter?" Harry then went on about him being parselmouth, the two new victims, and how the school believed that he was the heir of Slytherin. "I think the heir is Malfoy," he concluded. "That is logical. Just be careful with that potion." "How did you.," Harry trailed off. "Just knew."  
  
** Well that's chapter 11. OK Tom Riddle and Ruby. I know a lot of people are going to ask how he can just be there, but that will be addressed I promise! 


	13. Chapter 12

Chap.12  
  
Disclaimer on opening note.  
  
Students were preparing for the end of term tests, while Ruby began to lose hope. Nothing had come from the research she was doing as the selection of books got smaller and smaller.  
  
Classes were going well except for Defense in which Lockhart kept forgetting to give her a grade. Fred and George kept getting points deducted during Potions. It was very hard not to laugh at their jokes.  
  
Study sessions with Oliver were going well. He was really starting to understand how to get around in Potions. "You see," she tried to explain on a particularly noisy day in the common room.  
  
"Ummm." He clearly wasn't getting it. "Sorry, I'm having a hard time concentrating."  
  
"Maybe we should go to the library."  
  
"No, still too many people. Follow me." They picked up their books and Ruby followed Oliver out. They walked what seemed to be forever upwards.  
  
"Oliver, where are we going?" "Hehe, just wait."  
  
Finally, they arrived at a small door. Oliver opened it to reveal that they were at the top of one of the tallest towers in Hogwarts.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Pretty cool, huh? I come here when I need to think." He smiled at her.  
  
"Well I guess it would clear your head."  
  
"So," Oliver said as he sat on the roof, "How do you recommend taking the Potions final?"  
  
"Well, take it slow. Think before you put anything in the caldron. Don't let anything Snape says distract you." Oliver stopped her then.  
  
"Ok, ok, enough about potions. Sit down and breathe." She sat next to him. "I have something for you." He handed her a small package.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Consider it your Christmas/thank you present." Ruby opened the box and found it full of different wizard treats.  
  
"Thank you so much, but it really wasn't necessary. I liked talking to someone, even if it was about school."  
  
"Well next semester we should talk more." They spent the rest of the afternoon up there and didn't come down until dinner.  
  
* * * As Christmas Break drew closer and tests started to wrap up, Ruby spent more time in the library. On the day before break, the only class she had was Potions. Once that test was over, she went and researched through lunch.  
  
"Ruby, I brought you a sandwich from lunch," said Harry.  
  
"Oh it's past lunch?"  
  
"Yeah.' Silence followed. "And."  
  
"What is it Harry," Ruby snapped. "I'm trying to work here."  
  
"You don't have to be so mean. And if you have a curse on you, we could've helped. Here," he slammed a book on the table. "Happy Christmas." He stomped out of the library.  
  
Ruby grabbed the book and started flipping through. She fell upon the chapter called Laughable Curses. The third on the list was the Scherzo Curse. Oh my gosh. She read on, The Scherzo Curse rids happiness from the one affected. To laugh or smile causes devastation. Antidote on page 308. Ruby quickly turned to the antidote, then ran with the book out of the library.  
  
Professor Snape wasn't in his classroom or office. She ran to the faculty lounge and burst through the door, finding McGonagall, Snape, Lockhart, and Dumbledore. Their heads turned towards her as Ruby clutched the book as if it where a lost treasure. She tried to catch her breath.  
  
"What do you need, dear," asked Dumbledore. Snape's eyes locked with Ruby's.  
  
"I.found it.," she huffed. Snape instantly got up and grabbed the book from Ruby.  
  
"308," she said. He turned to the page and read.  
  
"Miss Kennedy, come to my class near the end of second years." He swept out of the room. * * * She came into the second year class and walked up to Snape's desk. He handed her a mueller.  
  
"Grind up this cherry nut." Ruby started working as if her life depended on it. Snape was measuring Maple sap into a caldron full of a strange purple liquid. The class ended and the students filed out of the room, leaving Snape and Ruby alone. He added the ground cherry nut and started shaking the mixture.  
  
"Here," he poured the potion into a silver cup. Ruby took the cup but did not drink immediately drink it. "What's the matter?"  
  
Ruby sighed, "It's too easy."  
  
"No, it's not." Ruby looked as him a little surprised. "It took a very long time to find the antidote. Hard work went into this moment." With that, Ruby drank the potion. A weird gurgle bubbled through her.  
  
"Give it until dinner. It should work by then." They just sat there a while, not doing much. "You may leave, "Snape said.  
  
"I know," Ruby answered," I was just thinking."  
  
"About." "About, well I don't really know," she smiled. Snape looked with his eyes only at the room. Nothing happened.  
  
"What?" asked Ruby.  
  
"Go find Fred and George."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Ruby left for the common room. When she got there, she found Fred and George playing some sort of game.  
  
"Hey Ruby," They said in unison.  
  
"Hey, what are you up too?"  
  
Both Fred and George grinned at each other. "Well," Fred began, "We can't tell you."  
  
"Yeah." added George.  
  
"Because..," asked Ruby.  
  
"Because, it's our business," said George.  
  
"Oh, well I'll just leave you to your business."  
  
"Thanks," they snickered as she left.  
* * *  
  
The Great Hall was very sparse for dinner. Everyone else had left for holidays. But it was a relaxed atmosphere. Harry was still mad at Ruby. He barely acknowledged her presence throughout the meal. As they finished, Fred and George started making stupid jokes.  
  
"So, George.What do you get when you cross an elephant with a rhino?  
  
"What," asked George? Fred didn't get to finish, because Ruby started giggling then, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"What's so funny," asked Hermione. At this point, all in the hall, including the teachers were staring as Ruby's laughter filled the room. Almost instinctively, Snape and Harry looked around the room. McGonagall came down to Ruby.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kennedy, What is so funny?"  
  
"Elphino," she managed to say. Fred and George looked rather pleased with themselves.  
  
"Excuse me?" McGonagall still didn't get it.  
  
"The joke, a cross between an elephant and a rhino." She was having trouble breathing, she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Calm yourself, Miss Kennedy."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just," she paused to catch her breath, "I've been waiting to laugh for so long." She was still trying to stifle her giggles. She looked at the front table, at Snape who appeared to be smiling too. McGonagall went back up to the table, a little confused. * * *  
  
"Thanks for the book, Harry. And sorry for snapping at you."  
  
"No problem," he smiled.  
  
"So," Ron asked as they walked back to the tower, "You really were under a curse?"  
  
"Yeah, called the Scherzo Curse."  
  
"That's why things would fall over." started Hermione.  
  
"And you wouldn't laugh at our jokes," concluded George.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So we have succeeded in our honorable mission," Fred confidently thrust his fist into the air.  
  
* Long chapter. I like the little scene with Oliver at the beginning of the chapter. I got the joke from my U.S. History teacher. I thought it was stupid enough that it would get her to laugh. I mean really a cross between an elephant and a rhino. What's funnier then that? 


	14. Chapter 13

Chap. 13  
  
Disclaimer on opening note.  
  
Snape tried to stay in bed as long as possible on Christmas. The only reason he got up was to get to the end of Christmas as soon as possible. Christmas was a very depressing holiday for him, but that was all going to change. * * *  
  
"Ruby, wake up." She felt Hermione push her. "Happy Christmas," she said and ran out, more then likely to wake up Harry and Ron. Ruby slowly woke up, feeling rather groggy. Christmas at Hogwarts, could anything be better.  
  
"Come on," Hermione yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming." When Ruby made it down she found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George sitting by the fire.  
  
"Happy Christmas," they greeted her.  
  
"Oh, Christmas.right." Ruby ran back upstairs.  
  
""Where is she going," asked Ron? Ruby quickly reappeared with packages.  
  
"I forgot to put them down here," she smiled. * * *  
  
Snape reached his office and noticed a package on his desk. The card on the package had his name on it. A cruel trick he thought. He carefully opened the card and read.  
  
Prof. Snape, Thank you for all you have done for me. I owe you nothing short of my life. This is just one thing I can pay back. I know you are not bad at all. You are a person with whom fate has played with, and I can relate. Merry Christmas, Ruby Kennedy  
  
You can, you think? Snape thought, almost wishing she could understand.  
  
P.S. I know I promised that I'd never break into your office, but.well. I did. Sorry. He opened the package and found all the ingredients that they had used over term.  
  
* * * Breakfast seemed better than ever on Christmas. The Gryffindor gang sat at the end of the table closest to the front. George and Fred sat on either side of Ruby. They had been by her side ever since the beginning of break.  
  
"So, Ruby, did Snape try to poison you?" Ron finally asked.  
  
"Don't be silly," she answered as they walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, it could happen you know," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," George continued. "I mean how many times would he help a Gryffindor."  
  
"Look," Ruby turned abruptly to see all of them,"Professor Snape isn't bad. If it wasn't for him, all I'd have was a recipe and no cure. He was very nice to take the time to help me research. No one made him. Don't say anything bad about.," Ruby trailed off as footsteps came up behind her and the faces in front of her turned pale.  
  
"Miss Kennedy," Snape's voice was almost a whisper, "Would you come to my office?"  
  
"Of course, Professor." As Ruby and Snape walked down the hall, she heard Ron say,  
  
"She really can be batty, can't she?"  
  
In Snape's office, Ruby noticed her package gone; it's contents in the cupboard.  
  
"Sit." Ruby sat in the chair a crossed from Snape.  
  
"Professor." Ruby trailed off. She didn't know what she was in for.  
  
"Miss Kennedy." Apparently he didn't either.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, but did you call me here with any reason in mind?" She didn't mean it so curtly, but maybe this would make things more normal. No, nothing would be normal.  
  
"Thank you, but that was not necessary."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The gift."  
  
Ruby looked down at her lap. "Yes it was." They locked eyes for a moment then Ruby continued. "You never know how much you'll miss something. I laughed so hard that night. I didn't want to stop. I- I didn't want the cure to wear off, which was stupid, because it doesn't." She stopped and looked around the room and smiled. "I hope you don't think this means I'm no longer interested in Potions. It's quite the contrary!"  
  
"Miss Kennedy."  
  
"I'm not finished. I'm going to be a potions master. I think I." "Miss Kennedy."  
  
"What."  
  
He smiled, which made him look like the grinch. "You need to finish the last portion of you research, your conclusion."  
  
"Oh," She felt really embarrassed now.  
  
"I would like it in my office the start of term."  
  
"Yes, sir." Everything was back to normal. She left for the common room where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were waiting.  
  
"An owl just dropped this by," Hermione said. "And this was waiting when we got back," she pointed at the two packages.  
  
"Bobby," Ruby smiled. She was excited to find out what he had sent. She opened it and her smile grew.  
  
"What is it," asked Ron?  
  
"New toe shoes. I used to dance until the curse interfered with it." "You never told us that."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me." She read the letter, "Dear Ruby, It is wonderful to hear that you have been cured. I knew Hogwarts would be good for you. I thought you'd like a new pair in case you have some free time."  
  
"Open the other one," Harry exclaimed. Ruby saw the handwriting on the card and knew exactly who it was from.  
  
"Tell us, Ruby."  
  
"It's from a good friend." She opened the box to find it filled with potions ingredients.  
  
* Aww, isn't that cute. I could end it right there. BUT I won't. I would hate myself if I did soooooooooooo MORE TO COME! *head bangs* 


	15. Chapter 14

Chap. 14  
  
Disclaimer on opening note  
  
With Christmas break over, the teachers started to really crack down on lessons. But, Ruby still found time to be with her friends. She continued tutoring Oliver in Potions, even though he got a satisfactory on his final, he thought it would be good to continue his winning streak. Fred and George were now playing jokes on people with the help of Ruby. They were surprised at how good she was at it. Ginny and she would talk, but Ginny was starting to keep to herself more and more. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still set on finding the heir of Slytherin, after the disappointment of Malfoy knowing nothing.  
  
Ruby started to have trouble sleeping through the night. On one of these occasions, she snuck down to the great hall in her muggle clothes and toe shoes. She had perfected sneaking around after hours. Fred and George told her must of the ins and outs, which helped. When she got there, she found the tables pushed aside already. Less work for me, she thought. It'll be hard without music, though that's never stopped me before. She began to dance around, making up stuff here and there. A jump, a turn, some break dancing, and then a final pose. When she looked up she was facing the ever present Slytherin prefect from before. He applauded.  
  
"Thanks," she said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, wonderful. I told you the cure would come." A smile slithered a crossed his face. "May I have this dance," he bowed gracefully. Ruby just looked around.  
  
"But there's no music," she stammered.  
  
"That hasn't stopped you." He looked at her, pinning her with his gaze. "Don't tell me you don't know how to waltz?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then," he said as he put his hand on her waist, "shall we?"  
  
Ruby smiled and replied by taking his hand. They waltzed around the room, never looking away from each other. Suddenly, Tom stopped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He sighed, "Always remember this. Never let this moment go, no matter what happens."  
  
Ruby laughed,"Ok, but what is going to happen? Do you know something?" He stopped her with a kiss. He didn't let go either. She really didn't want him to. What would the Gryffindors think? With a Slytherin? Before her thoughts could be answered, he pulled away.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."  
  
* Very short chapter, but it will be ending in about two to three more chapters. I just had to take care of some things in this one before I could finish. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chap. 15  
  
Disclaimer on opening note.  
  
"Wow you look great tonight. What's the occasion," asked Ginny.  
  
"I got a date tonight." Ruby pulled her hair into a ponytail. She was wearing her best flares and her favorite hippy top. She looked very muggle, but she also looked her best.  
  
"With Oliver?" This was the first time in a long time that Ginny seemed interested in something.  
  
"What? No, we're just friends."  
  
"Oh, then, who?  
  
"A Slytherin prefect."  
  
"What," Ginny exclaimed. She suddenly turned very pale, which made her red hair stand out even more. "Ruby, no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor; it just won't work."  
  
"Well, maybe I'll change that." Ginny gave her an unpleasant look. "Don't worry," Ruby continued. "I'll be fine." Ruby left, excited to actually have a boyfriend.  
  
She waited for him outside the entrance to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Suddenly the door opened and a hand quickly brought her inside.  
  
"Tom," but she was stopped as he kissed her intensely.  
  
"I've been wanting to kiss you for along time."  
  
"So what did we do in the great hall weeks ago? Because I'm pretty sure there was a kiss in there somewhere."  
  
He laughed, "Come with me and I'll show you my hiding place." Somehow he pressed something that opened the sink. "Follow me, I won't let you fall." She followed him down the long pipe to a landing of rocks. They continued walking, occasionally stopping for a kiss here and there. They came to a long walkway surrendered by statues of snakes. Ruby became very uneasy of her surroundings.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In the most secret are to the Slytherins. Only one can find the entrance." "The heir of Slytherin," Ruby whispered. "You're the heir of Slytherin."  
  
"Yes, I am. And you now have access to this mystical place. You are the only Gryffindor allowed."  
  
Ruby looked around and then back at Tom. "You are Lord Voldemort."  
  
"I knew you were a clever girl. Yes, I am and now you are apart of it all."  
  
"But," she stammered as he gently pulled her close to him, "I'm a.a. Mudblood."  
  
He stopped a moment. "Yes, and you are much more." He kissed her and a demon seemed to fill her.  
  
She couldn't move. She felt paralyzed. Scream, do something. Come on stupid scream!  
  
"NO," she screamed at the top of her lungs. She broke away from him. "I don't want this. I never wanted this." He looked as if she had severely wounded him.  
  
"You do. I know it."  
  
"No," she backed away as he stepped forward. "I don't want to hurt people."  
  
"You have a power," he said more ominously, "that you don't even know about."  
  
Ruby turned and ran, hearing him say." I'll need you in the future. And you will help."  
  
Ruby ran as fast as she could. She ran into many people; she even heard McGonagall yell at her to stop running, but she couldn't. She didn't even know where she was going. She continued to run up the stairs and to the tallest tower of Hogwarts. This is where Oliver brought me. This is his favorite place, where he can think clearly, she thought. It had become one of Ruby's favorite places as well. She would read up here when no one was around. But she came with a different purpose this evening.  
  
"It won't hurt," she said. "It will feel like flying." She moved slightly closer to the edge and looked out past the Quidditch field and at the sunset. She stepped off the ledge and patiently waited for the thud of the earth.  
  
* Will she make it? And what power could old Voldie need from a Muggle born? 


	17. Chapter 16

Chap. 16  
  
Disclaimer on opening note  
  
"I don't know," said a familiar voice. "She just fell. How am I to know? Maybe she rolled off while she was reading."  
  
"Why anyone would read up there is beyond me," said McGonagall.  
  
"It's a great place to clear your head and think," exclaimed the voice.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said, "we will find out when Ruby wakes up. We are very lucky you were there, Oliver, or she would have died."  
  
"Oliver saved me?" Ruby asked from the bed. Everyone turned to her.  
  
"Yes," answered McGonagall. "And a good thing too."  
  
"Ruby, dear," Dumbledore said, "can you tell us what happened?"  
  
"I must have fallen asleep while I was reading."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Ruby looked as Dumbledore's eyes boring into her. He knows, she thought, so why am I going to lie to him? "Yes," she answered.  
  
"Fine, then. Oliver, you are to be commended for saving Ruby. You are truly a good friend."  
  
"I must ask you all to leave," Madam Pomfrey finally said.  
  
"Of course, Pompy."  
  
They all retreated except Oliver who briefly bent to her ear and whispered he'd visit later.  
  
Ruby was visited by Oliver, Fred, and George, who told her of the Chamber being closed and that all the students were now safe. She received more information from Ron and Harry, who told her about Voldemort using Ginny through his old journal and that was how he was visible.  
  
Once she was strong enough, Ruby returned to her room, but not without a visit to the dungeon.  
  
"Come in," she heard from inside the office before she even knocked. She entered Snape's office and found him bent over his desk full of papers. "What do you need, Miss Kennedy?"  
  
"I wanted to know my marks."  
  
"You'll get them in the morning," he said with out looking up. "Now go, I'm busy." She was hurt by how he said this, the first time she felt weak against the words of Snape. She turned to walk out.  
  
"No cunning comeback?"  
  
"Have a good summer, Professor."  
  
*** The final dinner was amazing and all the gang was back together. The excitement grew as Gryffindor was awarded the house cup. Red and Gold covered the hall, to the obvious displeasure of the Slytherins.  
  
Oliver, Fred, and George sat around Ruby. Oliver would occasionally touch her hand and smile at her. He wanted to know what had really happened the night she jumped from the tallest tower. She still wasn't sure if she would ever tell him, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
As they started to walk back to their tower Ruby started to lag behind. It was easy to lose the group, but not so easy to lose Oliver.  
  
"Ummm, I have to go to the bathroom," she said.  
  
"I'll come with you," he answered immediately.  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
"I don't want to leave you alone."  
  
"It's just the bathroom."  
  
"But.I don't know what happened to you that night. All I know is that it must have been pretty bad to make you feel jumping from that tower was the only thing to do. I just don't want you to try something like that again. I want you to know you're safe."  
  
She smiled at him. Oliver was the best, always wanting to protect her, but she need to stand on her own two feet. "I know, but I won't do anything like that again. I promise."  
  
He looked at her and said, "If you are not in the common room in thirty minutes, I'm coming to find you."  
  
"Fair enough." She turned and walked down the hallway alone.  
  
She entered the same bathroom she had been in that night. Moaning Myrtle was sitting on top of the sink.  
  
"Oh," she said, then gave a dismal look. "Oh, I thought you were Harry."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." She went over to the sink, looking for how he had opened it.  
  
"It's not there anymore. Dumbledore has hidden it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You should leave, or I'll tell your ghost and he'll tell your head of house."  
  
"Get real," she said as she turned away.  
  
"And to think," Ruby turned to hear what Myrtle had to say, "you thought you loved him."  
  
Ruby walked out of the bathroom and slowly down the corridor. I thought he loved me, didn't I. I loved him and he loved me, right? "What's wrong with me," she yelled.  
  
"Well," her answer came from down the hall, "yelling at nothing might be a problem."  
  
Ruby looked at Snape and wanted to tell him everything, but instead she yelled.  
  
"You're just like the rest of the Slytherins! 'Nasty little mud blood has no right to be here. She's crazy and odd and can't do anything right.'" She looked at Snape with his smug look on his face. "Well, say it!"  
  
"Just because you are a muggle doesn't mean you can't be a wizard. And if this was during the normal year I would have taken at least fifty points from Gryffindor for your mouth. Get back to your common room!"  
  
She looked at him and then to the floor. What an idiot I am. She walked to the wall and slumped to the floor, crying. The emotion she couldn't let out before came out in liquid form now. She heard Snape say under his breath "Oh you've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Severus? What is going on here?"  
  
"Well, headmaster, she is crying." Ruby looked up at both Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
"Ruby, what's the matter?"  
  
"Why am I so stupid?" she blubbered. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" snapped Snape causing Ruby to whimper. "I do not believe you are dumb, Ruby. Your grades say otherwise," Dumbledore added kindly. "Wouldn't you agree, Professor?"  
  
"A rival to Miss Granger," he spouted. "Now if you'd excuse me."  
  
"No you are not excused." Dumbledore turned his attention back to Ruby. "Now, what were you doing here tonight?"  
  
"I was," she sniffled, "I went into the bathroom." That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.  
  
"To see if you could enter that room again," Dumbledore finished for her.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And what did Myrtle say to you?"  
  
"She said to leave or she would tell."  
  
"Ahh," he laughed a little. "You know I think this is the first time she has done her job. Is that all she said?"  
  
Ruby nodded.  
  
"Are you going to be ok? I know this week has been. unusual."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, if you need to talk, you can find me. I think it would be best to go to your common room now."  
  
Ruby got up to leave. Dumbledore smiled at her, Snape just looked really confused.  
  
*** The trunks were packed, beds made, and all the students ate their last breakfast.  
  
"I can't believe the year is over," said Hermione.  
  
I can," Ron replied. Harry nodded in agreement as that grades sheets were passed out.  
  
"So full marks, Hermione," asked Ron.  
  
"Almost, except Potions."  
  
"Wow," exclaimed Fred. "You must have the highest grades for Gryffindor."  
  
Ruby saw Hermione beam as she looked over her own sheet and smiled. "A rival to Miss Granger," he had said. So she had left an impression on the Potion's Master after all. "What did you get," George asked her.  
  
"Full marks."  
  
"Even in Potions? Amazing!"  
  
"Wow, that's...that's great," said an astonished Hermione.  
  
"Oh no, academic rivalry!" Fred and George laughed.  
  
As she boarded the train, Ruby thought of all that had happened. Everything that had been bad had something good to counter it. She had no regrets, even about Tom. She was wiser then when she came in and she had the grades to prove it.  
  
Once at King's Cross, she watched her friends go off their separate ways and wondered what the next year held in store for them.  
  
* IT'S FINISHED!!! Sort of.on to the next part of Ruby's adventure at Hogwarts. Hope the ending was ok. I didn't want it to end like the video game Harry potter and the chamber of secrets. I mean that ending sucked. I think this is at least better then that..so I'm happy! Until next time.STUDY YOUR POTIONS! 


End file.
